Savior
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Modern AU. One-Shot. The alarm started blaring and Elsa stepped out of the kitchen. Right as she began to run to Anna's room, Elsa felt the floor give out from under neath her. "ANNA!" Snow Sisters. {Non-Elsanna}


**Savior**

Elsa coughed into her fist as she pushed aside the charred wood. "AH!" She removed her hand from the piece that was engulfed in flames. She clutched her injured hand to her chest and fought to see through the black smoke.

"ANNA?!" She called, coughing again, harsher.

Elsa could hear a rumbling sound and backed up as a wooden beam dropped down from the ceiling. _I need to get her out of here. Where is she?!_

Suddenly, Elsa was being pulled by her arm, dragged outside. She looked around her and there was a man who looked to be in his 40's. Elsa thought she had seen him around the apartment complex a few times but they never engaged in any real conversation.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, scanning her over, looking for injuries. He spotted her burnt hand and automatically went to examine it

Elsa pulled away from the man and then started coughing violently, trying to rid the black smoke out of her lungs. She fell to the ground in a coughing fit, making sure she didn't land on her injured hand. Once she finished coughing, she stood back up and started to run back inside. Her arm that was uninjured was caught again and she looked back at the man.

"Let me go. My sister is in there and I need to get her out." Elsa said sternly with a tinge of irritation.

The man opened his mouth to speak but closed it, nodding once and letting go of her arm. Elsa then turned back towards the building and sprinted back inside.

•••

The main lobby hallway was a wreck. There were burning pieces of wood and crumbled cement blocking it, allowing no possible entry. She decided to turn to the right, navigating herself through the dangerous obstacles.

Her and Anna's apartment was on the second floor. Elsa groaned inwardly, knowing it would be even harder to get up there. Then a metal gleam caught her eye. She crawled under a fallen pillar and approached the metal. Fortunately for her, it was a ladder.

Elsa gave a pained smile and propped the ladder up against one of the walls that hadn't fallen yet. She was quick to climb up through the hole in the 2nd floor, leaving the ladder there to use later.

The platinum blonde made her way down the broken hall, looking for her apartment number.

_**223b**_

Elsa stopped in front of the door. She raised her foot and kicked at the door. It took 3 kicks to finally knock down the door. She was met with a fiery inferno. The kitchen was a mix of terrifying colors. Elsa could feel the intense heat from where she was standing in the door frame. She could see her sister's room which was down the small hallway. There was dark smoke seeping in through the crack under the door.

_Oh no._

Elsa pressed herself up against the wall, trying to keep away from the fire as much as possible as she shimmied down towards the hall way. Once she was a safe distance away from the fire, Elsa made a break for it to Anna's room. The door was easy to kick down, only taking one kick to do the trick.

The older girl immediately started coughing as she entered to room. She grabbed the collar of her shirt and raised it up to cover her nose and mouth. It wouldn't work for a while but it would have to do for now.

That's when she saw a familiar strawberry blonde passed out on the floor. Elsa willed herself not to cry and went over to her sister. Elsa wasted no time and placed one arm under Anna's knees, but she was hesitant with her other injured arm. _For Anna._

Elsa placed her injured hand on Anna's back, screaming in utter pain as she lifted her sister.

Elsa carried her sister, bridal style, down the hall, carefully past the kitchen of death, and into the main hallway. Tears were streaming down her face as the pain became overwhelming. Never the less, the blonde ran as fast as she could down the hallway towards the ladder. She sent Anna on the floor and Elsa climbed down the first 6 bars. Then she reached up and carried Anna down the rest of the latter, holding in her other screams.

Elsa was relieved when she saw natural light seeping through the hot, dangerous building. She struggled with the obstacles, now having to carry her sister, and she was about to blackout from the agony. For a moment, Elsa moved her ear down towards Anna's mouth. Anna was breathing but barely.

"We're almost there, Anna. Hang in there, Sweetheart." Elsa could barely vocalize.

Elsa was almost outside. She could smell the fresh air already. A few more steps and she stumbled back outside, almost dropping her sister but thankfully the man from earlier picked Anna up and some other neighbors led Elsa away from the collapsing building.

Elsa began coughing again, laying on the ground, clutching the grass. It felt like her lungs were caving in on themselves. She held her hand to her chest once again, letting out the agonizing, wretched screams. None of the neighbors new what to do as they waited for the fire fighters so they had to watch this poor girl, crumpled on the floor.

A woman gave her a bottle of water to help with the coughing. Elsa sat up barely, still sobbing, and drank half of it. Then it hit her. _Anna._

Elsa got up, not minding the tears running down her face, and walked over to where a man and woman hovered over Anna. They must have known some revival technique because Anna was breathing a lot better now but she was still unconscious.

The older girl laid down beside her sister and buried her face in Anna's neck. She wrapped the uninjured arm around the red head's waist. "I-Its ok Anna. I g-got you."

•••

Elsa opened her eyelids slowly. She looked around the room. It was very…white. She tried to sit up but immediately fell back down in the bed, feeling a pain in her lower back. Elsa groaned and looked a little closer at her surroundings.

"Oh, Ms. Grasiøs. You are awake."

Elsa stared at the person in the doorway. It was a tall young woman with short, chopped off, brunette hair. She had a friendly grin on her face. Elsa assumed she was a doctor, judging by the white coat and doctor outfit. Then she met the doctor's eyes. "Where's Anna?"

"Your sister is stable and doesn't have any fatal injuries." Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "She is still unconscious, though. She also has 2nd degree burn on her legs and her left arm." Elsa cringed at the information but nodded.

"As for you, it seems that you have 2nd degree burn on your left hand. Its been bandaged already, as you can see. You are also on some medication to help with the pain. Otherwise, the other pains are from straining your body." The doctor informed. "Oh and I'm Dr. Fitzherbert. You can call me Dr. Fitz for short." Dr. Fitz gave Elsa a clumsy smile.

Elsa returned the smile half-heartedly. "When can I see my sister?"

"We suggest you rest for today and maybe in the morning we can take you to see her."

Elsa once again nodded. Dr. Fitz turned to leave but then she suddenly turned back around. "I also heard what you did. How you went back for your sister and carried her out of the building. It seems that we have a hero in our presence." The doctor flashed a toothy grin and then she turned and left.

Elsa leaned back in bed, her eyelids feeling heavy. She decided to rest her eyes for a bit and gave into sleep. Knowing her sister was ok, Elsa was able to fall asleep in an instant.

•••

Completely opposite of Elsa, Anna did not at all wake up peacefully. The last thing Anna remembered was herself lying on the floor and Elsa screaming her name in horror.

"ELSA!" Anna sat up straight in bed, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. A doctor and two other nurses rushed into the room.

Anna laid back down, sobbing. She went to curl up into a ball but hissed in pain. She looked at her legs and saw them bandaged. "Elsa…" she whimpered.

Her nightmare/flashback disoriented her completely. She had no idea what was going on anymore. "Elsa! ELSA!" Anna wailed for her sister. '

A nurse approached her bedside. "It's alright, calm down. Your sister is fine. Someone is going to get her, she'll be here soon.

Anna kept laying there, crying. Soon, a familiar platinum blonde rushed into the room with many nurses telling her to "take it easy" and "slow down." Anna was too busy crying to notice her older sister enter the room.

"Anna?" Elsa ran up to her bedside and pulled up a chair. Elsa sat down in the chair and cupped her sister's face with her right hand, stroking her cheek light with her thumb. "Anna, shh. It's ok now. I'm right here. You're ok. I'm ok."

Anna's eyes slowly opened. She realized who was sitting in front of her and began to cry harder, lunging herself at Elsa. "ELSA!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her back. "The one and only."

She placed a kiss upon Anna's temple before untangled herself from Anna's arms and slipped into the bed, careful not to hit any of the red head's injuries. Anna once again snuggled into Elsa's embrace, her head tucked under the platinum blonde's chin. Elsa could feel the younger girl's tears wet her shirt but Elsa didn't mind and kept Anna close.

"Els…you were…and I was…a-and."

Elsa stroked the girl's hair with her right hand and shushed her. "I know. But everything is ok now. No more fire. No more smoke. Just me and you."

Anna nodded, sniffling and wiping her tears with her sleeve. "H-How did I get out alive? How did _you_ m-make it out a-alive?"

Elsa wasn't one who enjoyed being praised or thanked and tried kin anyway to avoid it. This was unavoidable though. "I carried you out."

Anna pulled away slightly, to look into her sister's eyes. "Really?"

Elsa smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on Anna's small, freckled nose. "Really really. I love you, Anna. I'd die for you if it came to that."

The younger girl gaped at the older. After processing it, she beamed and hugged Elsa even tighter. "I love you so much. Don't ever leave me."

Elsa placed a kiss on the top of Anna's head and rubbed soft circles into her back. "I will never leave you. I promise."

•••

They stayed cuddled in Anna's bed until it was time to go to sleep. Even then, the nurse brought in an extra blanket so they could have a small sleepover. The nurse even put on a movie to watch.

While watching the movie, Elsa would glance over at her sister, noting the emotional changes in her facial expressions as the movie progresses. Elsa chuckled softly when Anna squealed in excitement when an exciting moment would come up.

Elsa simply relished in the presence of her sister who was indeed alive and well.

•••

**A/N: A very small little drabble that I had in mind tonight. Leave a review to tell me what you guys think. I'm very tired so I'm going to go to sleep, guys. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please read my other stuff if you liked this. And as always, no flames or hateful comments. Constructive criticism is great as long as its polite! (Just so you know, this has never been a problem, I'm just reminding.) Ok, well, I'll see you all tomorrow and/or on tumblr tonight or tomorrow. Bye! 3 **


End file.
